A God's Retreat
by Oblivion772
Summary: After the fight with Zeus, Kratos is sent to the underworld, but as he forces his way out, all his memory is wiped clean, but one thing, kill Zeus, it's his fault.When he awakens in a forest to an annoying green dressed man, and a silver haired ninja sparring, what will happen? Rated M for Kratos being Kratos.


Chapter One

A/N

Hey, welcome i am Oblivion772, providing all the weirdest pairings out there, because i feel like it. Please do not hate me for these, though i'm sure theres ONE person out there who will enjoy them...right? Takes place right after they get back from the mist, after the Zabuza arc.

Disclaimer

I do not own either of these, though i do own the core concept of this pairing.

Story

In a training field, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are all training, the 12 year olds dodging to the best of their abilities. Kakashi is standing several feet away, watching them train,though not moving to help or train with them. Of course though, Naruto had been trying to get him to train with them several dozen times, either asking him for help, or yelling that he isn't better then them. Sakura had been a bit angry that he had left training with them just to read his 'Make Out Paradise', and Sasuke had silently steamed. Though it was inevitable that he would have to join in at one point or another, and that point presented itself when Sasuke had gotten a bit out of hand when he couldn't find the real Naruto among the clones. He makes the signs quickly, and gets in position to shoot the ball of fire out at Naruto, though suddenly he buckles, and starts coughing hoarsely, while Kakashi walks over, and talks directly to the real Naruto.

"Release your clones, that's enough for today." He says, turning back to Sasuke, and continuing "You shouldn't let your temper get out of hand Sasuke."

Sasuke glares angrily, and Sakura runs over to them yelling "Sasuke are you O.K?!"

Sasuke turns his glare to Sakura, then walks of, heading to the leaf village.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screams, and runs of after "Answer her question, she's only being thoughtful, you prick!"

Sakura goes running after them, and soon Kakashi is left alone on the field. He sighs, muttering "When will they ever grow up?"

"Hey Kakashi!" Comes a very loud fluctuating voice, and Guy walks up with Neji, TenTen, and Lee. "What are you doing here? How about a match with me?"

"Hmmm...i suppose we do have a score to even out." Kakashi says back. "Alright Guy, ONE fight, i have to meet with Tsunade soon."

"Oh? What does she need?"

"Weren't we going to fight?"

"Ohhhh, eager." Guy says back, with a confident smirk.

Kakashi rolls his eyes, and dashes forward.

Lee's POV

I look on in shock, as Kakashi, the man whom i had heard so many tales about, from my master and from many others, is almost able to match Guy Sensei's speed. They both throw punches with deadly accuracy, and even more appalling strength i realize, when Guy Sensei is hit by one, and he goes flying across the clearing.

"That's Kakashi isn't it?" I ask the teammates behind me. "I knew he was strong, but he can match Guy-Sensei?"

"Yes," Neji answers " His mirror eye doesn't work on taijutsu, so he has to rely on his strength alone, that is why they train together so much, i think it's been 140 times now."

"Yup." Ten ten finishes."Tied at 70. At least that's what Sensei told me."

I look back as Kakashi flies past me, forgetting what i was going to say to Ten ten. The silver haired man whams into a tree, and falls to the ground, coughing.

"Hahah!" Guy sensei yells from across the clearing "You let your guard down Kakashi!"

"Can't you sense it?" Neji asks, looking at where Kakashi is staring at the woods, looking as though hes concentrated on nothing. "There is a foreboding air."

"Now that you mention it..." Guy Sensei mutters "Something does seem off..."

"I've got to go."Kakashi says from where hes getting up.

"Right," Guy yells after him "70-71, you've got some catching up to do Kakashi!"

Kakashi rolls his eyes, and runs back to the leaf.

TBC

Thank you for reading! ^3^ (That's my face, i use it all the time.)


End file.
